


世界之巅酒吧二三事

by Mjula



Series: A World of Many Haythams [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 出于恶趣味，某个海尔森在世界最高峰上开了一家酒吧。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: A World of Many Haythams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493237
Kudos: 4





	世界之巅酒吧二三事

“9点钟了，该打烊了。”康纳说，“今天又没有客人光顾。”

海尔森在吧台后面懒洋洋地哼了一声，继续不紧不慢地摆弄绿植墙（康纳更喜欢称之为蔬菜墙）里生长的薄荷，挑了两枝很好的，用刀尖切下来，泡进清水里，从保鲜柜里拿出青柠和柠檬，手法老练地切掉尖角挤果汁。

康纳叹了口气，套上防寒服，挂上安全绳，深呼吸了几次，穿过沉重的双层大门，来到被黑夜和暴风雪重重包裹的世界最高峰表面。此刻这里仿佛但丁笔下的地狱极深处，绝对的生命禁区。他费力地掰开笨重的卡扣，把航天标准的彩灯小牌子翻个个儿，让写着“CLose”的那一面朝外，再固定住，然后抹一抹门口的霓虹灯招牌，让它不至于被霜雪彻底糊住。行云流水地做完了这些，他再次打开大门，回到室内，杵在23℃的恒温空气中，感觉整个人都被速冻了。

“别愣着了，来尝尝我的Mojito。”海尔森说，弯腰，仔细地把薄荷嫩尖放到杯中的冰块和青柠上。

“……”康纳木然地脱掉防寒服，挪动到吧台前坐下，端起父亲推过来的酒杯，抿了一口。

“呃。好酸。”他说。

“下次记得把防寒服穿好。”海尔森说，尝了尝自己的那杯。“这次我用了香槟代替苏打水，糖是白砂糖。重点是薄荷——那位先生在花园里培育的新品种。我好不容易搬运上来的。是不是比普通薄荷更香一些？”

“……”康纳呆滞。“……绅士的香味吗？”

“啧。”海尔森嫌弃地白了他一眼。

“晚饭吃什么呀。”康纳问。他已经喝完了整杯，脸颊有一点发烧了。

“炸鱼和薯条，炒卷心菜，主食是米饭。”

“……哦。”

“我煮了今年刚刚收获的大米。是不是很香呀？”

康纳点点头。房间里确实一直有一股米饭的香味。海尔森把杯子放在吧台上，转身到流理台前，加热油，把土豆削皮切条，顺便拿出一块鳕鱼肉解冻。这会儿，康纳总算从寒冷带来的僵木中缓过来了，手肘撑住台面，入迷地观赏海尔森娴熟的动作。他的父亲竟然莫名地成了一个烹饪爱好者。康纳觉得自己是全世界最幸福的儿子。

而且，海尔森不乐意让他碰自己的宝贝们，所以他连餐具都不用洗。

很快，薯条炸好了。海尔森把薯条捞出来，沥干油，倒进大盘子里，撒盐，连同装酱汁的小碟子一起放到康纳面前。康纳不顾烫手，迫不及待地拿起一根吹了吹塞进嘴里，顿时被治愈了。

“小心烫。”海尔森说。鳕鱼肉化冻了，他把鱼肉片成厚片，裹面粉，然后从保鲜柜里拿出前一天准备好的面糊，把鱼肉片均匀裹好，放进炸锅里。

康纳一边拼命往嘴里塞薯条，一边眼巴巴地看着锅。一小盆金黄酥脆的炸鱼终于端上桌，他又要上手，被海尔森拍了一下，塞了一把叉子。

“吃米饭也要用叉子么？”康纳问。

海尔森想了想，抽走他手里的叉子，换成了一双木筷。接下来他把炸过鱼的油倒进炒锅一些，烧热，放葱姜蒜，把卷心菜撕成片爆炒，放了一些红红的干辣椒。

“要开饭了。”海尔森说。

“好啊。就在这吃，还是去餐桌？”康纳满嘴鱼肉，含糊不清地说。

“去餐桌吧。”

康纳点点头，跑过去收拾了一下他们的专属小餐桌，搬到壁炉前，铺上桌布，摆餐具，把薯条和炸鱼端过去。

卷心菜炒好了，装盘，康纳自觉把盘子搬去餐桌。海尔森脱下围裙，洗了手，盛两碗米饭，开一瓶啤酒放进冰里，一起端到餐桌去。康纳坐在桌边搓手手，眼巴巴地看着他手里的饭。饭碗摆到面前时，他一看不对了。

“你往米饭里放了豆子？”康纳叫道。

“鹰嘴豆。”

“你竟然往米饭里放豆子。恶。好恶心。”

“怎么了？豆子很好吃呀。”海尔森说。

“我不喜欢吃米饭里的豆子。”康纳说，不过还是乖乖开吃了。

“我只抓了一小把放在大米表面了。”

“那也是一样的。”康纳嘟嚷。

海尔森尝了一下卷心菜。“嗯，今天的卷心菜炒得不错。就是有点辣了。”

“没有很辣，刚好。”康纳说。

“你要啤酒吗？”

“不了，我喝可乐。”

他们面对面安静地吃饭，壁炉把全身都烤得暖暖的。外面疯狂呼啸的风声透过墙壁隐隐传进来，颇为恐怖，不过他们早已习惯了。

吃完了，海尔森把餐具都放进洗碗机，康纳收拾了桌子。

“上床吗？”康纳问。

“你先去吧。我还要收拾一下。”海尔森说。

康纳决定上楼去浴室泡澡。他在热水里泡到迷迷糊糊的时候，感觉到有人进了浴缸，把他的小毛绒加拿大雁推跑了。他挪动了一下让地方。

“明天还开张吗。”康纳懒洋洋地问。

“当然。”

“明天就是周末了。”

“周末大家才会来酒吧娱乐。”

“……”康纳无言以对，懒得反驳。

“早点睡吧。天气预报说明天是晴天，可以看日出。”海尔森闭着眼睛说。

“嗯。好。”康纳也闭上了眼睛。


End file.
